warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Casondrah Farsinger
Casondrah Farsinger is a Novice-Ranger in charge of Halduron Brightwing's Farstrider Cadets program, a branch of the Farstriders. History Casondrah Farsinger was born in Fairbreeze village before the third war and is the daughter of Ranger Jenova Farsinger and her husband Farvyn Farsinger. As a child she was instructed by her parents and elders to fear and loathe the forest trolls of Zeb'Watha and Tor'Watha, who encroached on their High Elven territory. Members of her family and village who had served in the Second War saw an even greater threat to the south in the fallen Amani'shi empire's last hold of Zul'Aman, and Casondrah, like many other young High Elves, was forbidden to travel for fear of capture. Her affinity with nature and passion for adventure grew despite the stifling restrictions placed upon her. As a teenager she excelled in marksmanship under the tutelage of her mother and was permitted to enter several shooting competitions, winning awards and even a commendation from Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Despite her achievements, her inability to venture far from Quel'thalas caused a deep resentment toward trolls, and she hold a lifetime grudge against all trolls, no matter their alignment. The Third War As the Death Knight Arthas Menethil approached Quel'thalas, the Farstriders sent a small league of rangers to assist in the evacuation of all villages in Eversong Woods. The scourge invaders were unrelenting in their approach, and although the majority of Fairbreeze Village was evacuated, Casondrah's mother Jenova stood in defense of the small township and was slain. Casondrah's father Farvyn, a civilian, was overcome with grief and disappeared from the evacuation party, never to be seen again. Presuming her father dead and her homeland in need, Casondrah sought initiation into the Farstriders. After the destruction of the Sunwell, the remaining rangers took Casondrah in to the Farstrider Enclave, and began her training. Starved, cold, and grief-stricken, she nonetheless fought alongside the other Farstriders to clear the encroaching scourge from the Enclave. Physical Appearance Casondrah is petite, with raven black hair and soft, pale skin. Her hair is pulled back tightly in a bun so as to disguise a slightly knotted texture. Her fingernails are dirty and clipped very short. Her shapeless figure is clad in her Ranger's attire, a sign of her dedication to her training. Beastiary Casondrah is an avid Beastmaster and owns several pets. Grimalkin Grimalkin was once Humar, the pride-lord of the Barrens of Kalimdor. Casondrah had heard rumors of the mysterious and fierce pride-lord and coveted him as a companion in her defense of Qual'thalas. She traveled for many days and many nights, dreaming of her quarry until she finally cornered and tamed him. Naming him Grimalkin, Casondrah took the pride-lord far from Kalimdor and into the lush wilderness of Quel'thalas. Though initially unruly and difficult to control, Casondrah and Grimalkin are inseparable companions with a mutual love for one another. Caleb Casondrah's wolf-companion Caleb was rescued from the forests of Silverpine. As Casondrah prepared to leave the Eastern Kingdoms and make her journey into Kalimdor, she came across an injured and starving wolf that had been abandoned by its Worg-masters. Having fed and cared for him, Casondrah bonded with the wolf and named him 'Caleb'. Caleb is rarely shown by Casondrah in public, as his appearance is unsettling and intimidating to anyone but Casondrah. The Farstrider Initiates The Farstrider Initiates is a name given to the Cadet Program for potential Farstriders. Casondrah, with permission from Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, is a tutor and mentor for young Sin'dorei hunters, assassins, and rogues wishing to some day join the elite organization. Casondrah was instrumental in creating and promoting the Cadet Program. As a sheltered youth forced suddenly into battle with the ruthless scourge army, Casondrah lamented her lack of real world experience. Despite her upbringing by a military family, Casondrah had no tactical experience and no weapons instruction beyond shooting a bow. Her desire for the Cadet Program is that all young Sin'dorei be prepared to once again face great evils on the doorstep to their homeland. As such, the program is grueling, with many drop outs. As a Novice-Ranger herself, Casondrah must also climb the ranks before becoming a true ranger, and her instruction of young cadets shall be looked upon favorably by her superiors. Trivia *Casondrah is a Blood Elf Hunter on the Moon Guard realm. *All of the animals in Casondrah's beastiary are black.